Of Darkness And Light
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: It all happened so quickly and Yugi was in denial. The Pharaoh is gone and Yugi didn't fully prepare himself to say goodbye. He wasn't prepared for what came after Atem. Loneliness, isolation, depression, nightmares. How are you supposed to live with a piece of yourself missing? Puzzleshipping. Puppyshipping. AtemxYugi. KaibaxJoey. Contains Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

The flight home from Egypt seemed to be instantaneous. Yugi hadn't said much on the flight home. In fact, no one said much on the flight home. After collecting their bags from baggage claim, the gang stepped into the cool air of Japan. "It's good to be home." Joey said, taking a deep breath. "I was getting a little sick of the desert." Tristan said. Tea looked over at Yugi, who looked lifeless. "Yugi…" Tea whispered. Duke drove everyone back to the game shop. "Yugi, you haven't said a word since we got home." Duke said. "Well, I would be a little down too if the guy I shared my mind with for years just left." Joey said. "Joey!" Tea yelled. "No Tea, it's okay, he's just being honest. It just feels…odd, ya know?" Yugi sighed. "Yeah, we get it pal." Tristan said. "Why don't we let you get some rest Yugi, this trip has taken its toll on all of us, especially you. Our minds need some rest." Bakura smiled. "I second that!" Joey yelled. "Yugi, if you need some company, please don't hesitate to call us, okay?" Tea said, her voice thick with concern. "I will, I promise." Yugi smiled, weakly.

Yugi unpacked his bag and laid on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and that's when he noticed how hard the silence was hitting him. The fact that Yugi could no longer talk to the pharaoh at any given time, was just now hitting him. Atem was gone and he wasn't coming back. Yugi curled into a ball on his side and cried. He put his hand over his mouth so his grandfather couldn't hear him. His chest felt tight and his sobs shook his entire body. At some point, Yugi drifted off to sleep.

Yugi woke with a start, his voice hoarse from screaming and tears pouring down his face. "Yugi!" Grandpa yelled, rushing into the room. "Yugi, it's alright, I'm here." He soothed as his gathered Yugi in his arms. "He's never coming back…" Yugi cried. "He's gone Grandpa, he's gone forever…" Yugi was shaking. "Yugi…" Grandpa soothed, it's all he could do. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye." Yugi sniffed. "Yugi, look at me." Grandpa spoke, forcing Yugi to look at him. "Remember what Atem said after your duel? His gift of courage is always with you." Grandpa stated, looking into Yugi's tear-filled eyes. "But _he_ isn't here!" Yugi cried. "Yugi, I know this is going to hurt for a while, but you need to pick yourself up and keep going. It's what Atem would have wanted." Grandpa stated. Yugi knew he was right, but how could Yugi go on without his other half?

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Joey woke up the next morning and checked his phone, expecting a call from Yugi, but the only missed call he had was from a number he didn't recognize. He called the number and Seto Kaiba answered the phone. "Kaiba?! Why are you calling me? How did you even get this number?!" Joey yelled. "Isn't a little early to be yelling Wheeler?" Kaiba asked. "What do you want?" Joey inquired. "I want to talk to you, it's important. Meet me at the coffee shop today at two." Kaiba smirked on the other side of the phone. "Why should I? Besides, I don't have any money." Joey spat. "Because I said so Wheeler, and don't worry I have enough money for both of us." Kaiba said. "Aw, are you taking me on a date?" Joey asked, laughing hysterically. "You could call it that." Kaiba said. "Huh…say what?!" Joey yelled. "Just be there, you dog." Kaiba stated and hung up. Well, Joey was completely confused.

Tea woke up with swollen eyes. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. She was worried about Yugi along with grieving the loss of Atem. She got dressed and walked out the door. Joey and Tristan told Tea to give Yugi some space, but she couldn't help it. She lost the pharaoh, she didn't want to lose Yugi either.

Tea walked into the game store and saw a very tired . "Oh hello Tea, how are you today?" he asked, smiling. "I could be better; I didn't sleep very well." Tea sighed. "I'm afraid I can say the same. Yugi was up all night with horrible nightmares, he's finally sleeping peacefully." sighed. "Poor Yugi." Tea frowned. "When he wakes up, I'll let him know you stopped by. But he needs his rest right now." He stated. "I agree. Make sure he is okay." Tea said, tears in her eyes. "I promise, I will. With Atem's courage flowing through him, Yugi can make it through this. It's expected to be hard at first." stated. "You're right. Thank you. Try to get some rest yourself." Tea smiled and turned to leave.

Tea walked down town to try and clear her mind. She was looking in some shop windows when she noticed Joey in the reflection of one. He was across the street in a coffee shop with Kaiba! She got out her phone and sent him a text, she watched as Joey checked his phone and then looked out the window frantically. Yeah, it was Joey alright. Joey sent her a text back, "I'll tell you later."

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi woke up in the middle of the afternoon. His eyes hurt and he was sick to his stomach. He wandered downstairs to find grandpa with a pot of tea ready. Grandpa poured a cup of tea for Yugi and set it down gently in front of him. Yugi watched the steam disappear in the air. "My stomach hurts grandpa." Yugi said. "The tea will help calm your nerves, it's chamomile." Grandpa smiled. Yugi took small sips of tea, it was helping. Yugi went and popped a piece of bread in the toaster and waited. "Tea stopped by earlier, I told her I would let you know, but I'm pretty sure you don't want any visitors right now, do you?" Grandpa frowned. "No, I need to get myself together." Yugi said, staring at the floor. "She's just worried about you." Grandpa said. "I know and I feel bad for blowing her off, I know she's grieving too, but…I'm not ready to just move on." Yugi said, looking up at grandpa. The toast popped up and Yugi just looked at it. "I don't even want this." Yugi said in disgust. "Please eat Yugi…please." Grandpa pleaded. Yugi looked at the worry in his grandfather's eyes, he took the toast and took a small bite. He had no appetite, his head was pounding, and the silence in his mind was killing him. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Yugi said. Grandpa just looked at him, concerned. "You know, the puzzle was always so heavy around my neck, but the silence of Atem's absence is even heavier." Yugi sighed, and walked quickly to his room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi locked the door behind him and went to sit in his window sill, knees to his chest. The sun was beginning to set, it was beautiful. His window sill was big enough or two people to sit comfortably, he looked across from him to where Atem would usually sit and look out the window with him. Yugi hugged his knees to his chest and cried, tears pouring down his face. His sobs hiccupped from his throat. "It hurts like Hell, Atem…" Yugi sobbed.

Yugi knew that he shouldn't be alone right now, but he didn't want to see his friends. The feelings were so fresh; he was afraid of what he might say. He didn't want them to know his secret. He didn't want them to know the way he loved the pharaoh. He knew they wouldn't understand, they wouldn't accept him. Yugi suffered alone before Atem came into his life, and now that Atem is gone, he's going to do it again.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Joey met up with Tea and Tristan after his…date. "Hey guys." Joey smiled. "You have some explaining to do, right now!" Tea demanded. "Alright, alright!" Joey yelled. "Kaiba…took me on a date…" Joey blushed and looked away. "WHAT?!" Tea and Tristan exclaimed at the same time. "Wait one second, you hate Kaiba…and Kaiba hates you even more!" Tristan said, confused. "It's all an act, he's apparently had a crush on me for a while." Joey smiled. "Oh my God, you like him too." Tea gasped. "Well yeah, he's my boyfriend now." Joey said. "Am I getting punked right now?" Tristan asked. "Nope. I mean, after everything that's happened in the last week, I think I need to stop being afraid of my feelings. I've got sucked in the shadow realm and navigated my way through a pharaoh's mind. The last thing I need to be afraid of is my feelings for Kaiba." Joey said. "Speaking of the pharaoh…" Tea began. "None of you have heard from Yugi yet, huh?" Joey inquired. Tea and Tristan both shook their heads. "Alright, well I didn't wanna do this, but we gotta get him out of his house, he's probably in his head and it's fucking with him." Joey stated. They all nodded in agreement and made their way to Yugi's house.

When they arrived, Grandpa was sitting in the shop, he seemed like he was in a trance. "Gramps?" Joey inquired. "Oh goodness! Sorry, I guess I dazed off." Grandpa said, startled. "How's he doing?" Tristan asked. "Not well, I'm actually glad you're here. Could you go up and try convincing him to unlock the door?" Grandpa pleaded. "Of course. We'll get him out of there!" Joey said, confident. The three made their way up to Yugi's room, they could hear muffled music coming from his room.

Yugi laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was completely numb; he was so stuck inside of his head that he couldn't react. His thoughts were racing through his mind, and each one broke him a little more. Music always helped Yugi think, but this time he just laid there with a blank expression on his face.

 _"_ _Little do you know; how I'm breaking while you fall asleep…"_ the voice sang. Yugi wondered if Atem even thought about him now. He had all his memories back and his friends, he probably forgot all about Yugi.

 _"_ _Little do you know; I'm still haunted by the memory..."_ Yugi listened as the voice sang this song, describing exactly how he was feeling. Yugi couldn't get the images of his last moments with the pharaoh out of his head. Atem had given Yugi a reason to live. Before the pharaoh, Yugi thought about death every day. He was an outcast, he had no friends, and he was bullied relentlessly. Atem gave Yugi confidence, but without him, Yugi just felt lost. What if the only reason his friends liked him was because of Atem?

 _"_ _Little do you know; I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece…"_ Yugi just couldn't get out of his head or out of his bed. He just felt so vacant, he knew his friends were going to get worried. He knew that grandpa was already worried sick, but he couldn't just move on that fast. Besides, they didn't know how Yugi _truly_ felt about Atem. Yugi finally felt a tear slide down his face.

 _"_ _Little do you know; I need a little more time…"_ Joey, Tristan, and Tea stood outside of Yugi's door and listened to the song. "Man…" Joey began. "What do we do?" Tea asked. "We gotta get him outta there." Tristan said. "Joey, talk to him…" Tea whispered. Joey knocked lightly on Yugi's door. "Yug, it's me." Joey said. Yugi didn't react, he just listened. "Come on man, open the door. You can't just lay there all day." Joey said, gently. "Look, I know it's rough, we don't expect you to just forget about him…but locking yourself in your room and sulking isn't going to help…please let us in Yugi." Joey pleaded, he was so worried about his best friend.

Yugi got up and walked slowly towards the door, he knew Joey was right. He unlocked the door and opened it. Joey smiled at his best friend, even though his friends' eyes looked vacant and were incredibly red. Tea rushed to Yugi and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I just needed some time…" Yugi mumbled. "You still need time, but we aren't going to let you go through this alone." Tristan said. They all embraced Yugi in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang had finally convinced Yugi to get out of the house for a while, they all went down town to go the arcade. Yugi immediately got bombarded with people wanting to duel him. "The King of Games isn't dueling today, you got that?!" Joey screamed. Yugi was starting to have a panic attack, thinking about dueling was making things worse. Now that Atem wasn't around, Yugi didn't know how to approach these people with confidence. "What, did he lose his confidence or something?" one of the duelist asked. "Shit!" Tristan yelled, he knew that was going to trigger Yugi. Yugi bolted through the crowd of people and ran as fast he could. "Yugi!" Tea cried out.

Yugi finally stopped when his legs could no longer support him. He fell to his knees and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. When he finally regained his composure, he looked up to see that he was by the pier. Yugi stood up slowly, his legs still wobbly. He sat down on a bench in front of the water. The moon was bright, it's reflection bounced on the water, which helped Yugi calm down. That persons' words echoed in Yugi's head…he had quite literally lost his confidence. "There he is!" Joey yelled. Yugi looked up, the gang was climbing out of one of Kaiba's limos. "Yug, you alright?" Tristan asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had to get out of that crowd…" Yugi began, looking at Joey talking to Kaiba. "Are Joey and Kaiba…getting along?" Yugi asked. "Oh, right, I guess Joey forgot to tell you." Tea said. "Tell me what?" Yugi inquired. "Uh…" Tristan began. Yugi walked up to Joey and looked up at him. "Joey, is there something you have to tell me?" Yugi asked. "Uh…well you see Yug…well…" Joey began, but was cut off by Kaiba kissing his cheek. "No. Fucking. Way." Yugi said, shocked. "You see, Yug…I…uh…" Joey was completely lost for words. "Joey, why didn't you tell me? I'm happy for you." Yugi smiled, for the first time since they had all been home. "Really?" Joey inquired. "Of course Joey. Kaiba…you better take good care of him." Yugi stated. "I'll take good care of my pup." Kaiba smirked. "Watch it!" Joey yelled. Everyone laughed, except Yugi, he just smiled. He was glad that at least one of them got a happy ending.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi walked into the game shop and heard grandpa talking to someone. Yugi creeped around the doorway and saw that grandpa was on a video chat with his mother.  
"Yugi coming to live with you is not the solution to this!" Grandpa yelled.  
"He's depressed, he needs to be in a new environment, get him away from cards games." His mother stated.  
"The last thing Yugi needs is rapid change, he just had a huge change in his life. He needs some stability. He came to live with me because you wanted him to have that stability!" Grandpa was getting really angry.  
"And look what happened! He put himself in dangerous situations to help a spirit of some ancient Egyptian pharaoh that lived inside of a puzzle that YOU gave him! He could have been killed!" his mother screamed.  
"It was his destiny!" Grandpa yelled back.  
"Oh I'm so sick of hearing that shit, dad!" she yelled.

Grandpa turned when he heard Yugi's sniffling, he was crying hard. "Oh Yugi…" Grandpa began. Yugi ran out of the house into the approaching storm.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi cried hysterically with his knees to his chest in an alley. The silence in his mind was killing him. "Atem…I just want you back…" Yugi cried. Suddenly, the sky opened and rain began to pour down on to the earth. Yugi's tears got lost in the falling rain. The water was crashing loudly against the shore. Yugi looked over to the bridge, empty. He stood up and made his way over to the bridge. He looked down at the raging water, he listened to the waves crash against the bridge. It was the most comforting noise, it dulled the buzzing in his head. "It would be so quick…" Yugi whispered, and began climbing over the railing of the bridge. Yugi's whole body had gone numb from the cold rain, but it felt good to him. The only thing that wasn't numb was his mind and he knew that plummeting into the waters beneath him would end the silence. He knew it would take away the pain of Atem's absence. "I wasn't ready Atem…I can't be without you. I love you and I'm sorry…" Yugi whispered to the sky and he let go.

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and Kaiba were running around trying to find Yugi. They were frantic, they knew Yugi was in a bad place. "Yugi!" they all yelled. The rain was pouring down like crazy, making it hard to hear each other and see each other. They were approaching the bridge when Joey spotted someone on the bridge. He adjusted his eyes and his eyes went wide. "Oh fuck, Yugi!" Joey screamed and ran for the bridge, Yugi was falling. The others rushed after Joey. "Someone call 911!" Tea screamed, she was hysterical. Joey dove into the water after Yugi. "Joey!" Tristan yelled. "This can't be fucking happening!" Duke yelled. Kaiba called a chopper to the scene.

Joey fought the waters, they were rough. He dove down and grabbed Yugi. They broke the surface and Joey gasped for air, the water was so cold, it was making it hard to breathe. The water was carrying them quickly down the river and soon into the ocean. Joey was trying his hardest to concentrate. The seconds seemed like hours and Joey knew he didn't have much time, because Yugi wasn't breathing. Joey saw a log ahead, he knew he had to grab on to it, if not, they were going to get swept away. The others ran along the side of the river, waiting for Joey to grab on to something to stop them. Kaiba had the chopper flying close to the river so they could airlift them when they got to shore. Joey grabbed on to the log and held on to it and Yugi for dear life. Tristan rushed down to Joey and pulled them both ashore. "Bakura, take Tea to my car!" Duke yelled and threw him the keys, he didn't want Tea to see Yugi like this. Joey was gasping for air, Kaiba ran to his side and motioned for the chopper to land. Meanwhile, Tristan was doing CPR on Yugi, tears running down his face. "Yugi!" Joey yelled and tried to move to his side. "Joey, no, you need to rest." Kaiba commanded. "Come on Yug…" Joey cried, tears running down his face. The chopper landed and they loaded Yugi immediately, continuing the CPR. Kaiba got into the chopper with Joey and instructed them to go to the Domino City Hospital. Duke and Tristan ran back to his car so they could meet them there. Meanwhile, Tea was hysterical in the backseat of Duke's car. "Why Yugi?!" she kept screaming over and over.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Atem felt a sharp pain in his chest and collapsed to the ground. "Pharaoh!" Seto yelled. "Something has happened…" he whispered. "What is it my lord?" Seto inquired. "It's Yugi…" Atem whispered. Atem felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped out of him, he was shaking. 'Yugi…what has happened to you?' Atem thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Atem sat at his throne, staring into nothingness. "Sire…you have not been yourself these last few days." Seto said. "There is no need to worry Seto, I just need to sort some things out." Atem stated. "I understand, my king." Seto said, and returned to his work. Atem couldn't get Yugi out of his head. He missed him dearly. Leaving Yugi devastated him, but he knew what was best for the fate of the world. He knew that Yugi was strong and he had his friends to support him, but ever since Atem felt that jolt of pain in his chest the day before, he wasn't so sure that Yugi was okay. 'Oh Aibou…please give me a sign that you're alright.' Atem thought to himself, closing his eyes. He was starting to fear the worst had become of his light.

Atem walked out on to his balcony and stared at the land before him. This is where he was supposed to belong, but he hadn't felt at all at home since he returned. The silence in his mind was unbearable. Atem knew he had to remain strong for Egypt and its people. He found it becoming harder to be so strong when he missed Yugi so much. Yugi had brought so much beautiful light into his life. Yugi gave him meaning. Atem just felt like he belonged with Yugi. "Oh little one…I love you." Atem whispered to the wind.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

 _"_ _I love you."_ Yugi heard Atem's voice whisper to him, he blinked his eyes open to bright florescent lights and stark white walls. He adjusted his eyes to see his grandfather looking down at him, tears in his eyes. "Grandpa…" Yugi whispered. "It's okay Yugi, you're in the hospital." Grandpa sniffled. Yugi was confused, he looked around to see IV's and wires hooked up to him, his whole body hurt. "Do you remember what happened?" Grandpa asked. Yugi closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered seeing was dark water and feeling incredible pain. "I jumped…" Yugi whispered. Grandpa wiped away fresh tears and looked at his grandson, he nodded.

"If it wasn't for Joey jumping in after you-" Grandpa began.  
"Is Joey okay?!" Yugi asked frantically, interrupting.  
"He's fine Yugi, he's resting now." Grandpa smiled.  
Yugi took a huge sigh of relief. There was a long silence between them.  
"Yugi…why?" Grandpa finally let fresh tears spill.  
Yugi looked away, he couldn't stand to see his grandfather so upset.  
"Yugi, please…I know you miss him, but…" Grandpa began.  
"That's not the only reason." Yugi interrupted.  
"Then tell me." Grandpa pleaded.  
"I…can't tell you." Yugi whispered, still looking at the wall.  
"Yugi, you know you can tell me anything." Grandpa stated, shocked that Yugi wouldn't want him to know something.  
"Not this grandpa…not this…you would never look at me the same." Yugi said, voice cracking.  
"Yugi, how can you say that?! I would love you no matter what! Please, I need to know what could have possibly been so painful to push you to jump…" Grandpa cried, he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.  
Yugi turned slowly over to face his grandfather. "I'm in love with Atem." Yugi whispered and tears spilled down his cheeks. His grandfather's head shot up and looked into Yugi's eyes, he knew he was breaking.  
"Yugi…" he began.  
"It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest." Yugi cried, beginning to shake. Soloman just watched his grandson with soft eyes. Yugi began to cry harder, he pressed his palms into his eyes to try to stop crying.  
"Damnit…why didn't you guys let me die?!" he yelled.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Joey had been discharged and sat in the waiting room with the others. Seto had his arm wrapped protectively around Joey. No one had said anything for hours. Grandpa walked out into the waiting room with tears running down his face. "How is he?!" Tea asked immediately. Soloman just shook his head and sat down, put his face in his hands. "Gramps, you gotta tell us what happened." Joey pleaded. "He asked me…why we didn't let him die…" Grandpa sobbed. Everyone gasped, they weren't expecting that. Joey stood up angrily and walked towards Yugi's room. "Joey, what are you doing?" Tristan asked. "He's gotta snap outta this!" Joey yelled. "Anger isn't going to solve anything right now!" Duke said. "Nothing else is working, we need to do something!" Joey yelled. "Joey, it's no use, they already took him…" Soloman said, looking down. "What do you mean?" Tea asked. "I had to sign the papers to get him admitted…I'm too afraid he's going to try to take his own life again." Grandpa cried. "Did he tell you why he did it?" Bakura asked. "Yes…" Grandpa trailed off. "Well?" Kaiba inquired. "He's in love with Atem." Soloman stated. "I knew it…" Tea said, looking down. "Huh?" everyone inquired. "I had a feeling Yugi loved him…and I also know that Atem loves Yugi too…it's so obvious." Tea sighed. "What can we do?" Duke asked. "There's nothing we can do…" Grandpa sighed.

Yugi was sitting in his hospital room, the door opened, being watched by a nurse. He was sitting on the foam cot he was provided with his knees to his chest. "Kid, let me give you a piece of advice my mother always told me. There can't be darkness without light and vice versa. You're going to be alright." The nurse smiled. Yugi looked away from her and back down at his knees. 'My darkness is gone…and my light is fading…' Yugi thought, letting a tear slip down his cheek. "I love you, Atem." He whispered.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

 _"_ _I love you, Atem."_ Atem heard Yugi's voice and his head shot up. "Yugi…" Atem whispered, he was relieved to hear his aibou's voice, but he didn't know if it was real. "Your voice, little one…you're hurting." Atem cringed. 'Oh Aibou…I want to take your pain away.' Atem thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi was only allowed to have one of his friends on his visitors list, so Soloman had picked Joey. Joey walked into the hospital and signed in, he hadn't seen Yugi since that night. " , you can come back now." A nurse said. Joey followed her to the main living area, Yugi was sitting by the window with his knees to his chest. "He's been pretty quiet so I hope you can get something out of him." The nurse said and walked away. Joey went and sat across from Yugi, almost cautiously.

"Hey Yug…" Joey said softly.  
"Hi Joey." Yugi whispered.  
There was a long pause before Joey reached over to Yugi and hugged him tight.  
"Damnit Yug…why did you do that?" Joey said, starting to cry.  
"I know grandpa told you the reason." Yugi said, monotone.  
Joey grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, they were dull and lifeless.  
"I'm really glad you're okay Joey." Yugi smiled lightly.  
"He wouldn't have wanted this…" Joey said, looking at Yugi.  
"Yeah, well, he isn't here, now is he?" Yugi spat. Joey had never heard Yugi speak in such a tone.  
"Yugi…" Joey began.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just so sick of hearing that. I know this isn't what he would have wanted for me, but this is how it is." Yugi said, finally looking up at Joey.  
"When you get outta here-" Joey began before Yugi chuckled and shook his head.  
"What's so funny, Yug?" Joey said, getting angry.  
"If I even manage to get out of here, I won't be out long." Yugi said.  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked.  
"If I get out of here, I'm just going to end up back in her for trying again or I'm going to be successful." Yugi stated.  
"Yugi…" Joey didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry that you got hurt by saving me, but you shouldn't have…I wanted to die. I still do." Yugi said, blankly staring out the window.  
As tears streamed down Joey's face, he stormed out of the hospital, he couldn't handle what Yugi had told him.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Kaiba was in his office, waiting for Joey to return from seeing Yugi. He knew it would either go incredibly good or incredibly bad. Joey burst into his office and ran into his arms. Seto could hear Joey's loud sobs. "Joey…" Seto whispered, stroking his blonde hair when he sobbed into his chest. "We gotta do something Seto…" Joey cried. Seto sat them both down on the couch in his office and tried to calm Joey down. "He said…he said when he gets out…he's going to try again, he wants to die…" Joey began, sniffing. Seto had his hand gently on Joey's shoulder, just listening. "His eyes, Seto…I've never seen his eyes look so empty…like he has no will to live!" Joey cried hysterically. Seto embraced him tightly and held him close. Part of him was incredibly angry that Yugi could be that selfish, but he was beginning to understand. Atem was Yugi's dark side, therefore, being a part of him. Yugi was in love with his dark.

"We gotta get Atem back." Joey said, looking up at Kaiba. "How?" Seto asked. "You know how." Joey said. "No! Absolutely not, it hasn't even been tested yet!" Seto yelled. "I don't care! I'll do anything at this point!" Joey yelled back. "It's only been in development for a week, puppy." Seto whispered, knowing Joey was desperate. "Because you're just as desperate as the rest of us." Joey stated. Seto just looked at him, he knew that he was right. "The day Yugi got admitted you started working on that virtual transporter into the past." Joey said. "It's just a virtual reality Joey, it's not a time machine!" Seto exclaimed. "We have to try…" Joey's voice shook.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face, his conversation with Joey made him incredibly anxious. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't recognize himself. His cheeks were starting to sink in, his hair had become flat, and his eyes were empty. He yanked a paper towel from the dispenser and heard metal hit the floor. He paused and looked around until he found the source of the noise, a small screw. When Yugi yanked the paper towel out, a screw had come loose from the dispenser. Yugi picked up the screw and examined it between his thumb and forefinger. He tested the sharp end and smiled with sick pleasure. 'Thank Ra for sending me some relief.' Yugi thought and slid down to the floor. 'Atem…why do you keep haunting my dreams?' Yugi thought to himself as he rolled up his sleeve. The screw was small, but if Yugi pressed hard enough, it could get the job done. 'Please Ra…take me away…' Yugi thought as he ripped his skin open. Through tears, he looked at the blood dripping down his arm, pressing the screw into his skin again, wishing for something more permanent. 'Who knew that blood could be so pretty…' Yugi thought as his vision blurred.

' _…_ _take me away…'_ Atem heard Yugi's voice again, then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Yugi…" Atem called as he fell to his knees. Atem was panicking, the tone is Yugi's voice…he was in pain, his voice was pleading for relief. Atem knew that Yugi was in danger and he couldn't help him.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Joey and Seto had argued for hours over the use of the transporter to try and bring Atem back. Joey was sitting on the couch now, looking out the window, he had accepted that Seto wasn't going to let him use it. Kaiba's office phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Seto inquired. "Tea, calm down, what do you mean?" he was frantic. Joey stood up and walked over to Seto, worry stricken. "Oh my God…" Seto whispered. Kaiba hung up the phone and looked up at Joey, his eyes were sad. "Yugi just tried again…" Kaiba said slowly, watching Joey's face. Joey collapsed to the ground in a heap, Seto embraced him tight, he knew that they had to get Atem back, they didn't have any time to wait. If they didn't get Atem back, Yugi was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi woke up in a hospital bed, the fluorescent lights making him squint, he had been here before. He looked down at his left arm, it was bandaged and stitched. Yugi took a huge sigh of defeat and just stared at the ceiling, he was being watched by three nurses. 'Why can't I die?' Yugi asked himself as tears ran down his face. "Atem…" he whispered.

"We have to take this leap." Joey said. "What if it doesn't work?!" Tea yelled, crying. "It has to work, or Yugi…" Tristan began, he couldn't finish his sentence. "He's going to die." Seto finished it for him. "I can't lose my grandson…" Soloman cried, Tea had her arm around him. "I'll do it." Joey said. "No way! If something goes wrong…I can't lose you." Seto exclaimed, grabbing Joey's hand. "I gotta do this babe." Joey stated, looking into Kaiba's eyes. "Atem will be able to see me, right?" Joey asked. "If everything goes right, then yes." Seto said, he was uneasy. "I just gotta be in there long enough to convince him to come back." Joey sighed. "I don't think you're going to have to convince him, once he knows that Yugi is in danger, he'll be right back here." Duke said. "I'm afraid he's going to freak out when I tell him what happened to Yug…" Joey trailed off. "He probably already knows something is wrong." Tea said. "The bond between them will never fully go away, Atem is probably sensing Yugi's pain." Soloman stated. "Then let's do this." Joey said.

Kaiba lead them to the virtual reality pods and programmed the coordinates of the pharaoh's palace and the year. Joey was ready to climb in the pod when Seto grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms. "I love you, puppy." Kaiba said, he was actually scared. "I've never seen you so scared." Joey said, looking up at him. "I'm scared to lose you." Seto said, kissing him. "I'll be okay. I gotta do this…for Yug." Joey said, climbing into the pod and taking a deep breath. "You ready?" Mokuba asked. Joey nodded and closed his eyes. They activated the machine.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Joey opened his eyes slowly and he looked around, he was standing in front of the pharaoh's palace. "I made it…" Joey whispered, shocked. He wondered if anyone else could see him, since he was just a hologram. Joey walked through the palace, searching for the pharaoh. 'I just gotta be here long enough to tell him, I don't know how much time I have.' Joey thought to himself. He reached the room of the pharaoh's throne, but he wasn't there, but he heard his voice in the distance. Joey ran, he realized then just how desperate he was.

Atem was leaning against the railing on his balcony, his mind was consumed with thoughts of Yugi. "Little one…" he whispered. He hadn't heard Yugi's voice for days, he was starting to believe he was going crazy. He craved to hear his voice, instead, he heard another.

"Pharaoh…" Joey began. Atem turned and he gasped when he saw Joey. "Joey?!" Atem exclaimed. "Are you really here?" Atem asked. "Nah, I'm just a hologram, Kaiba's newest invention." Joey said. "It's so good to see you Joey…but why are you here? How's Yugi?" Atem asked quickly. Joey looked away, he could hear the desperation in the pharaoh's voice. "Joey…please tell me he's okay…" Atem's voice was shaking. "I'd be lying if I said he was alright." Joey said, refusing to make eye contact with Atem. "I was afraid of that…I've been sensing his pain, Joey." Atem said, clenching his fists. "You need to come back." Joey stated. Atem was shocked at that statement and looked up at Joey. "Joey…I can't leave here." Atem said, disappointed. "Your destiny has been fulfilled here pharaoh…Yugi needs you. And from the looks of it…you need him too." Joey stated. "I miss him so much Joey…what has happened to him? I keep feeling sharp pains in my body and I hear his voice…calling to me." Atem explained. "Pharaoh…I don't know how much time I have left here, I came because Yugi is going to die if you don't come back." Joey said, tears building in his eyes. Atem gasped, grabbing on to his railing behind him for support. "What do you mean, Joey?" Atem asked, his voice shaking. "He's tried to kill himself…twice. I…had to jump into the river to save him when he jumped off the bridge. He's been in the hospital since, he cut himself with a loose screw he found on the floor…he said he was desperate. Every time we ask him why…he says it's because he can't live without you." Joey explained, barely looking at Atem.

Atem was shaking, his eyes stung with tears as they spilled down his cheeks. "No…not my aibou…" Atem whispered. "Come with me pharaoh…please…we can't lose him to the shadows, not again." Joey pleaded. Atem thought of when Yugi sacrificed himself to save Atem from the shadows. Yugi needed him, and he had to be there for him. "I'll go." Atem said, almost instantly. "I love him, Joey…I miss him so much it hurts. He needs me, I need him. I need to save my light." Atem said. "We need to beg the gods of Egypt to allow my return." Atem added. "How do we do that?" Joey asked. "Follow me, we don't have much time!" Atem said, and ran towards out of the palace.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

"He's in." Mokuba said. "Is he alright?" Seto asked. "His vitals are completely normal, brain waves are stable, he's inside the palace." Mokuba said, bringing up a visual screen. "It looks like he has about two hours to get the job done." Mokuba added. "We better hope that's enough time." Tea said. "It has to be!" Tristan said. Kaiba watched Joey's vitals on the screen, he told Joey to contact them once he had found the pharaoh.

"Seto, come in, can you hear me?" Joey asked.  
"I'm here!" Seto exclaimed, pressing the intercom button on the machine.  
"I'm with Atem, we have to go speak to the Egyptian gods. We have to ask them to allow Atem to return." Joey stated.  
"How are you going to do that?" Seto asked.  
"Atem knows what he's doing, I'll contact you soon." Joey said.  
"Be careful, puppy." Seto said.  
"Will do, babe." Joey said.  
 _"Did you just call Kaiba, "babe"?"_ Atem asked, in the distance.  
"Uh…gotta go." Joey said and the speakers went silent.  
Everyone chuckled a little.

"It will be so wonderful to have him back." Tea smiled. "Don't get your hopes up, Tea." Tristan said. "We need to stay positive! They have to let him come back!" Duke exclaimed. "And what if they don't?" Tristan asked. The room grew silent; they knew what would happen if the gods denied Atem's return. "Atem is Yugi's dark half, Yugi is Atem's light half. Without the other, they cannot survive, surely the gods will see that." Soloman said. "Let's hope." Seto whispered.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi stared at the ceiling, trying to use any will power he had to rid himself of the loneliness he felt. 'I need to get out of here…I have to escape.' Yugi thought to himself. 'Once I find a way out of here…I'll jump again.' Yugi thought, closing his eyes and smiling. 'And this time, I'll succeed.'


	7. Chapter 7

Atem lead Joey to the sanctuary of the gods. "What's the plan?" Joey asked, he knew he was running out of time. "I need to explain to the gods the situation and pray that they allow my return to the mortal world." Atem stated. "And what if they don't?" Joey asked. Atem stopped short and looked to the ground, he didn't want to think about that. "Yugi needs me…they have to understand that." Atem said and continued walking.

Atem looked up at the shrine and asked Ra to come before him. "Lord Ra, please come before me, I'm in need of a favor, and I ask for your blessing." Atem whispered. Ra appeared before him. "My child, what is it that you seek? I see distress in your eyes." Ra stated. "Lord Ra, as you know, I have recently been separated from my light…a friend from his time has come to me with concern for his well-being." Atem stated to Ra. Joey watched in anticipation, he was scared that Ra was going to deny Atem's return. "It was determined by the ceremonial duel that you and young Yugi were prepared to separate." Ra stated. "I understand my lord, but I have fulfilled my duty here in Egypt, I have protected my people and the world. I need to protect Yugi now…" Atem began. "Light cannot survive without darkness. Darkness cannot survive without light. I sense the young hikari's pain. I can sense your pain as well." Ra stated. "Please Ra…" Atem whispered. "Your light half is fading and I fear that will cause you immeasurable pain, the darkness will consume you, I cannot allow that. That being said, I will allow your return to the mortal world. On the condition that you never stray from Yugi's side and protect him unconditionally." Ra stated. "Of course my lord, I will never leave his side…never again!" Atem exclaimed. "Your request has been granted, you will appear in the mortal world alongside your friend, Joseph. You will have your own mortal body. Please get to Yugi soon, young pharaoh. There is not much time." Ra said and a light appeared around Atem and Joey.

"Something is happening!" Mokuba yelled. The screen got bright, Mokuba couldn't see anything going on. "Mokuba, what's happening?!" Seto yelled. "I don't know!" Mokuba screamed. The computer screen blew up and smoked. "Joey!" everyone yelled in unison. When the smoke cleared, Seto was panicking. Joey emerged from the pod. "Oh thank Ra, you're alright!" Seto said, embracing Joey tight. "Where's the pharaoh?!" Joey asked, looking around frantically. Two pods down, Atem slowly emerged, feeling disoriented. "Atem…" Tea began. "Tea?" Atem asked. Tea ran to him and embraced him tight. "It worked…" Seto whispered, shocked. "Guys! Yugi is gone!" Duke yelled. "What?!" they all exclaimed in unison. "The hospital just called, he slipped out of the door when they were bringing in dinner, they can't find him!" Grandpa cried. "This reunion is going to have to wait, Ra said there wasn't much time!" Atem exclaimed and ran. The others followed closely behind.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi had escaped, he was out of the hospital. He was away from the constant surveillance. He ran home and changed out of the hospital gown, he knew they would be looking for him. The sun was beginning to set, he walked towards the setting sun and made his plan.

'I can't jump off the bridge again; I will just survive if I jump into water.' Yugi thought to himself. 'If I jump off a building, it will cause a scene, someone will try and stop me.' Yugi kept running through all the ways he could do this. Yugi made his way into the outskirts of the city, into the woods. He made his way up into the hills, the ones overlooking the city. Tears ran down Yugi's face. "Soon…soon all this pain will be gone." He whispered to the wind.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

"Can't you use the mind link to find him?" Joey asked. "The link was severed after the puzzle disappeared…but I have managed to communicate with him a little." Atem stated. They were searching frantically. "He won't be at the bridge again…he failed there, he won't try again." Tristan said. Atem clenched his fist. "This isn't your fault…" Tea said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have left…he needed me…and I left. I'm so tired of failing him…" Atem cried, tears dripping down his face. "That's why I have to find him!" Atem yelled to the sky. "We've looked everywhere…" Duke began. _'Atem…'_ Yugi's voice whispered. Atem's head shot up quickly. "What is it?" Grandpa asked. "I heard him…I heard him say my name." Atem whispered. "Try contacting him!" Joey yelled. Atem closed his eyes.

 _'_ _Yugi…where are you little one?'  
'Atem…'  
'Yugi…please.'  
'The pain…it will all be over soon.'  
'Aibou…where are you?'  
'The city really is beautiful up here Atem…I wish you could see.' _

Atem's eyes shot open. "He said…the city really is beautiful up here…" Atem whispered, he was shaking. "Shit! He's in the outskirts!" Seto yelled. "Get in the car!" Duke yelled and hopped into the driver's seat. "I'm scared…" Atem whispered. "We'll get to him!" Tristan yelled. "I can't lose him!" Atem yelled, clutching his chest.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi smiled when he heard Atem's voice. "These hallucinations are getting worse." Yugi laughed as he stared out at the city before him. The sun was almost gone and he let his final tears slip down his face. He was sitting on the grass, admiring the scene before him. "At least this beautiful scene will be the last thing I see before I die." Yugi stated. He looked down at his wrist, he forgot to take the bandage off from the hospital. He slowly removed it and looked at the stitches holding his skin together. "That would have become one nasty scar." Yugi chuckled. He stood up and looked at his city one more time. As tears slid down his face, he whispered his name. 'Atem…'

Yugi stepped towards the edge and cried harder, he couldn't wait for the pain to end. He closed his eyes tight. "Yugi, stop!" Atem screamed. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he froze. "Atem…" Yugi's voice shook. That was too real to be a hallucination. "Yugi…" Atem cried, tears were falling down his face as he watched his light standing on the ledge. "This isn't real…" Yugi whispered. "Turn around Yugi." Atem pleaded. Yugi slowly turned his body to face Atem, he took in a sharp breath, seeing him right there in front of him. Atem looked over Yugi's body, he saw the giant gashes in his wrist stitched up, he saw how lifeless he looked. Yugi just fell to his knees and Atem ran to him, pulling him into his arms. "Yugi…" he repeated over and over. "Please…don't let this be a dream." Yugi cried. Atem pulled back and took Yugi's face in his hands, tears were cascading down both of their cheeks. Atem pressed his forehead to Yugi's. "Aibou…I'm here." Atem whispered. Yugi burst into tears and clung to him. "Shh…Yugi…I'm here now. I'm never leaving again." Atem said, holding on to Yugi tight. The rest of the gang had finally made their way to the top of the hill. Atem jumped out of the car before it stopped and ran as fast as he could.

"Oh thank Ra, Yugi is alright!" Grandpa said and ran to him. Atem moved away to let Soloman hug Yugi. Atem looked out over the ledge, he looked down and turned away with tears in his eyes. "Just a second later…and you would have been gone…" Atem whispered. Atem looked back at Yugi, his grandpa was holding him tightly and crying. Atem let tears trail down his cheek. Tea ran to Yugi with tears in her eyes, embracing him tightly. "Hey…" Joey said, placing a hand on Atem's shoulder. "This is all my fault, Joey…" Atem cried, his voice shaking. "He's safe now, thanks to you!" Joey exclaimed. "I shouldn't have left…I wanted to stay with him, but I thought I had to leave…I could have stayed…I didn't." Atem said, clenching his fists. Suddenly, Atem felt two arms circle around him and a head nuzzle into his chest. "It's not your fault…" Yugi whispered. Atem closed his eyes and embraced Yugi, he never wanted to let go. "I think it's time we go home." Soloman smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi had to complete his therapy at the hospital before he was allowed to come home. The day he came home, Atem was waiting for him anxiously. They had been separated for a week, which was far too long for either of them to handle. Joey and Seto had made plans for all of them that night. Yugi and Atem were getting dressed for the evening.

"It feels good to be in these clothes again." Atem smiled and looked in the mirror. "They always did suit you." Yugi smiled. Atem turned and looked at Yugi's smiling face, he couldn't help but smile himself. "Aibou…" Atem whispered, looking down at Yugi's arm. "Please stop beating yourself up." Yugi frowned. "It's hard not to." Atem sighed. "Light can't exist without darkness." Yugi said, taking Atem's hands in his. "I was suffering every day without you." Atem said, looking into Yugi's eyes. "I can finally touch you, feel your warmth…" Yugi smiled, looking down at his hands in Atem's. Atem let go of one of Yugi's hands and brought it to his face, Yugi looked up at him. "Being able to touch you has been a dream of mine for so long." Atem said, stroking Yugi's cheek with his thumb. "We better get going, Joey said he and Kaiba had a surprise for us." Yugi said. "I'm still nervous about this." Atem laughed. "Why?" Yugi asked. "I'm from a different time Yugi, I don't understand a lot from this time." Atem stated. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you." Yugi smiled.

They walked downstairs and outside was Joey peeking his head out from the limousine sunroof. "Hey guys!" Joey yelled. Yugi chuckled, definitely a Joey move. Yugi and Atem climbed in the back with everyone else. "So what are we doing exactly?" Yugi asked. "Whatever we want!" Joey yelled. "Not everything requires yelling, puppy." Kaiba said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a package deal, get used to it." Joey exclaimed. "Who would have thought that those two would be a couple." Atem said. "I think weirder things have happened to us Atem." Yugi giggled. "Joey, I don't think you've stopped talking since we got in the limo." Tea stated. "I'm excited! We are celebrating tonight!" Joey yelled. "Can't you just shut up for five seconds?" Seto asked. "Make me!" Joey teased. Kaiba grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. "Seems to be the only way I can keep your mouth shut." Seto said. "Then why don't you do it more?" Joey said in a teasing tone. "You're going to regret that." Seto said and kissed Joey again, this time not stopping. "I think I'm going to get sick." Tristan said. Yugi and Atem laughed at that. Tea looked at them, they looked at each other like they put the stars in the sky, she smiled.

Kaiba told the driver to take them to the beach, the sun was setting and Kaiba had rented it out just for them. "You didn't have to do all this." Yugi stated. "I wanted to." Seto said. "I can't argue with that." Yugi smiled. They all got out of the limo, Joey and Tristan ran through the sand to the water. Yugi and Tea ran after them. "Kaiba…" Atem began. "Hm?" Kaiba inquired. "What you did for him and I, I will be forever grateful." Atem said. "You know, through the years we've been rivals and I didn't particularly like any of you, but after all the years of putting a wall around myself, I realized how much I truly cared for all of you, especially Joey. Watching Yugi suffer like that…seeing it all happen in front of me. Well, I think it would drive anyone to do what I did." Kaiba explained. "You see him now, smiling and laughing…" Kaiba said, motioning to Yugi. "We thought it was over, we thought we would never see that again. Protect him, Atem." Kaiba added.

Atem glanced at Yugi, who was sitting in the sand, letting the waves brush past his feet. Atem took the opportunity to sit behind Yugi and wrap his arms around the front of him. Yugi held on to Atem's arms and leaned into his chest. "It's a beautiful sunset." Yugi said. Atem looked at Yugi and smiled. "I agree." Atem said. Yugi looked up at Atem and giggled. "You didn't even look at the sunset." Yugi said. "I'm already looking at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Atem said. Yugi blushed and looked away. Atem lifted Yugi's chin to look at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Yugi kissed back immediately. The world froze when they kissed and all they could feel was each other's warmth. "I love you, Yugi." Atem whispered. "Atem…I love you too." Yugi smiled, happy tears running down his face. Atem kissed him again, deeper and more passionate.

Everyone smiled as they watched the scene unfold before them. "If anything was ever meant to be, those two were." Tea said. "I think I can say the same about me and someone else." Joey smiled and grabbed Seto's hand.

Yugi looked into Atem's eyes, he felt whole again. "I'm sor-" Atem began, but Yugi cut him off with a kiss. "Don't say you're sorry, you've said it too many times since you've come back. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know. Neither of us were truly ready to separate." Yugi said, touching Atem's face with his hands. Atem leaned his forehead against Yugi's and sighed. "I can't argue with you." He smiled. "Good, now let's go home." Yugi said.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Yugi and Atem got ready for bed. "Atem, will you sleep in here with me?" Yugi asked, blushing. "Of course, little one." Atem smiled. Yugi was in his pajamas under the covers, waiting for Atem. Atem removed his shirt and tossed to the floor. Yugi blushed super red. "Oh, I should have asked if that's okay…I kind of got used to sleeping like this." Atem said, embarrassed. "I don't mind." Yugi said, admiring Atem's tanned chest. Atem climbed into bed and held Yugi in his arms.

"Yugi…" Atem began.  
"Yeah?" Yugi inquired.  
"So, while you were away, I talked to Joey about some things. I wanted to try to get a little more familiar with how you do and say things in this time period." Atem stated.  
"Okay…what did Joey tell you?" Yugi said, almost concerned, for Atem's sake.  
"He said that if we kissed, that would make you my boyfriend." Atem said, becoming flustered.  
Yugi giggled. "Not necessarily, you have to ask me if I want to be your boyfriend. But kissing me was a good indicator that you want me to be your boyfriend." He smiled.  
"I do want you to be my boyfriend. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Atem asked, he was blushing and obviously nervous. Yugi thought it was cute.  
"Of course." Yugi smiled and kissed Atem.  
"I'd like to kiss you, like Joey and Kaiba were kissing in the limo earlier…" Atem trailed off.  
Yugi was blushing every color of red imaginable, he wanted that too.  
"But I don't know how…" Atem said, looking down at Yugi.  
"I think it's just something that happens naturally, you don't need to know how to do it." Yugi stated, looking up at Atem.

Atem and Yugi leaned into each other and kissed each other softly. Atem kissed Yugi a little harder, Yugi responded by kissing him back even harder. Atem pulled Yugi into his chest and ran his hand up Yugi's back to the back of his neck, holding him there. Yugi tangled his fingers in Atem's hair. Atem ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, Yugi parted his lips and allowed his darkness entrance. Their tongues tangled together and the only reason they separated was due to the need for air. They were both panting and their eyes were glazed over, they both felt euphoric. "I liked that." Yugi whispered. Atem didn't respond, he just kissed Yugi again, this time climbing on top of him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and kissed him back.

"You know, Joey did tell me about something else…" Atem began, looking over Yugi's body. Yugi blushed and stuttered. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he wanted it. "Um…" Yugi began, getting redder. Atem giggled. "You're so cute when you blush." He whispered. Yugi looked at him and sat up.

"Is this cute?" Yugi said and removed his shirt.  
Atem looked at Yugi in awe. "Well…that's uh…what's the word for it, Yugi?" he asked.  
"Hot." Yugi smirked.  
"Yes…yes, that is very hot." Atem said, reaching a hand to touch Yugi's chest.  
Yugi climbed into Atem's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.  
"Yugi…I like this feeling." Atem smiled.  
"You know what would make it better?" Yugi asked, smirking.  
Yugi didn't wait for a response, but lightly nipped at Atem's neck. Atem let out a soft moan.  
Atem laid Yugi back down on the bed and pressed his body to his.  
"Yugi…I want you." Atem whispered in his ear.  
"Take me." Yugi moaned.

Atem kissed Yugi hard and moved his hands to remove Yugi's pajama bottoms. Yugi bucked his hips in the air to help Atem out. Atem sat back and admired Yugi's size. Yugi's entire body was flush beneath him. "You're so beautiful." Atem whispered and leaned down to kiss Yugi. "I love you." Yugi whispered. "I love you too, little one." Atem whispered and stood to remove his own pants. Yugi didn't have words for Atem's beauty. Atem climbed back on top of Yugi and their members touched, allotting a moan from each of them. "You ready Yugi?" Atem asked, brushing a lock of hair from his face. "Yes…I want you Atem…I need you." Yugi pleaded.

"Your wish is my command." Atem smiled and slowly entered Yugi. "AGH!" Yugi yelled. Atem considered stopping. "No, no, don't stop!" Yugi pleaded. Atem took it incredibly slow, not wanting to hurt Yugi. Atem threw his head back, Yugi was so tight and warm, he wanted to make love to him harder. "Move faster…" Yugi whispered. Atem began to pick up the pace. Yugi ran his nails down Atem's back and got a loud moan out of the former pharaoh. That made him go even faster. "Atem…kiss me! I'm gonna scream, and I don't want to wake grandpa." Yugi said. Atem lifted Yugi on to his lap and kissed him, thrusting into him deeper. "AH!" Yugi screamed, he broke the kiss when Atem hit his prostate. "Please…please hit that spot again." Yugi pleaded. Atem kissed Yugi and grabbed him by the hips, slamming Yugi down into him. Yugi had his nail embedded into the pharaoh's back.

Atem's head was spinning, he was in a state of pure euphoria. He could feel everything more intimately. The softness of Yugi's lips, the deep indents of Yugi's nails in his back, and the hot, tight walls of Yugi surrounding his member. "I love you so much, Yugi." Atem moaned. "I…love…you…" Yugi said between thrusts. Atem grabbed Yugi's member and stroked it in his hands. "Ahhh!" Yugi moaned and threw his head back. "Yugi…I'm getting close." Atem whispered. "I'm coming!" Yugi yelled and released on to both of their stomachs. Yugi's cum coated Atem's fingers, he brought them to his lips and licked it all off. "You taste wonderful, Yugi." Atem whispered. Atem started to pound into Yugi faster and faster. "I'm coming Yugi!" Atem moaned and released himself inside of Yugi.

The two boys panted hard and locks of hair stuck to their sweaty foreheads. Atem laid Yugi down before removing himself slowly. He laid next to Yugi and pulled him into his arms. "That was wonderful." Atem said, kissing Yugi's temple. "I agree." Yugi smiled, exhaling deeply. "Are you alright?" Atem asked. "I'm great, just very sleepy." Yugi stated. "Let's get some rest." Atem said. "Okay." Yugi smiled and kissed Atem.

"You know what's funny?" Yugi asked, giggling.  
"What's that?" Atem inquired.  
"Joey told you about all of that, right?" Yugi asked.  
"Yeah…" Atem raised a brow.  
"We both know that Kaiba wouldn't let him be in control of anything." Yugi laughed.  
Atem laughed really loud at that.

"Yugi…" Atem began, he knew Yugi was about to fall asleep. "Hmm…" Yugi managed. "After all of this, we found each other once again, as soulmates…not just friends." Atem smiled. "We've always been soulmates, I felt it in my heart from the day I met you." Yugi said, kissing Atem hard. Atem held Yugi tighter and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
